Matt Grimswig
Matt is the daughter of the Gwyllgi, the Black Dog of welsh lore. She attends Spectral Central High, and lives with her mother, step-father, and step-brother. Personality Matt is a bit of an aquired taste. She knows what she wants and will easily let you know what it is sometimes in the most verbal and loud of ways. She's got a trigger temper, which no one is ever really sure how they set it off. She's very anti-"girly-girl", and often proves it by working in ususally male-only areas (like metal shop). She loves working with tools though, and proudly boasts about her woodworking skills whenever she can. She's also very proud of her heritage, and will also constantly remind everyone what it is whether directly or indirectly. She's adopted the persona of a calssic British Punk, mixed with some German Punk influences. Physical Appearance One might think at first glance that Matt is a werewolf, but you'd be surely wrong. She has black skin/fur, and shoulder-lengthed black hair with a single silver streak in it; whether this is natural or cosmetic is unknown. She has bright red eyes, and silver semi-retracable claws. Her ears are folded much like a black labador's. She also has several gold/brass pericings on her face that include an eyebrow pericing on her left, a nose stud, a stud abover her lips, and one below; her ears are also doubly pierced, with asyemetrical studs/hoop patterning, as well as is her belly button. Classical Monster The Gwyllgi is the Welsh version of the Black Dog myth. It is a mythical dog that appears as a frightful apparition of a mastiff with baleful breath and blazing red eyes who's favourite haunt being lonely roads at night. Reltationships Family Matt lives with her mother, step-father, and step-brother. She and her mom get along as well as a housewife and their rebelling daughter could. At first hwen she remarrired, Matt hated her and her new step-father beyond reason, but over the years she's come to tolerate the werewolf. The biggest part of her hatred was the forced moving rom her home in Wales to Weimar, Germany. But again, over time she grew to deal with it; the move to the SCH school district though has yet to garner any visable hatred from her, but how long the family h as lived here could determine that. Her step-brother is Shreaderick Wulfen, and the two get along fairly well. They don't so much as have a "brother-sister" relationship, since conjoining families in their teens, but they do have a friendship at the very least. The way they tease one anonther though, anyone who didn't know they were related would assume they were dating. Friends Matt doesn't have many discernable friends. She hangs around with the wood and metal shop boys quite often, and has been known to chat up Lunette Fang about cars before. She does however have a penpal named Eirene Gorgon, whom she started corrispondance with before moving here, and since moving has learned that she lives not too far away, so the two sometimes plan trips to the Maul together to hang out.. Romance Matt has no current love interest, aside from the jokes made about her and Shreaderick. Clothing Basic Matt wears an altered, union jack long sleeved shirt with an army surplus vest over it, that has several novelty button on it. She wears a plaid skirt (sporting the colors of the German flag) over a pair of torn tan capris. She has army combat boots, as well as many pieces of silver and gold/brass jewelry. The Black Shuck (Power Ghouls) The veil of magic has been cracked, and the mystic gems of Avalon have begun to fall through, landing into the hands of many people. Some good, some bad. Matt Grimswig was one of these people. Gifted with mystic powers, she has been charged as a guardian of the Shadow Gem, and as guardian it’s her goal to collect all of the gems and return them to Avalon, so the cracks in the veil can be repaired. As the Black Shuck, Matt wears a fully form fitting black cat suit, similar in fashion to DC's Black Panther; only her hair and ears are pulled out the back of the head part, similarly to DC's Batgirl. She also has sets of icon shackles and chains on her wrists and neck, giving her a "hellhound" like appearance, as well as whited out eyes. She has ghost-like abbilities, and a sense that allows her to track down other mystical gems. Trivia *Matt attends Spectral Central High, a rival monster union high school *Matt's surname was due to KPenDragon's mispronuciation of the word "Gwyllgi" thinking it was gilly-wig *Matt was heavily inspired by the character Gwen Cooper from Torchwood *Despite being an inactive character, Matt's design is another one of KPenDragon's personal favorites *Matt is one of KPenDragon's OCs with a distinct unique vernacular; the others are Lukas Helson, Octavio Cyanide, Cursor Click, Austin Barker, Robby Goodfellow, and TrollLOL Herpaderp Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Spectral Central High Category:Ghost Category:Welsh Folklore Category:Dog Category:Females Category:Original Characters